


Letters from London

by minusmelle



Series: I fucking love you [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Scavenger Hunts, Sex, Valentine's Day, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: it's valentines day and roman's got surprises for the guy he loves the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pme91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pme91/gifts).



“I can't believe I'm not going to see you on Valentine's day.”

Finn couldn’t stop his pout, as he watched his boyfriend pack for a trip to London. Roman was going on a business trip the day before the most romantic day of the year and Finn wasn't going to be able to celebrate with him. Roman kissed his pout away, making the half naked irishman smile against his lips. He pulled away to finish up then zipped up his oddly light suitcase.

“It'll be a quick meeting then I'll be back to love all over you, on the 15th. We can have a belated Valentine's day. How does that sound?”

Roman kissed him again, this time bringing Finn close to him, feeling his beautiful small frame flush against his suit. His tongue was deep in Finn's mouth, giving him another passionate kiss just like he was doing an hour ago while inside of him. Finn loved Roman’s kisses, and the way his business man grabbed at his ass, squeezing underneath his small briefs, making Finn laugh against his lips.

“I really have to go,” Roman whispered it when they parted, but somehow he stayed in place. Finn's hands traveled down the crisp white of his shirt towards his slacks where he cupped him, his needy blue eyes shining as he looked into brown.

“Are you sure, _daddy?"_ he asked, softly. Somehow hearing the word _daddy_ sounded so much better when it was coming from a hot guy with a deep irish accent. Roman thought about just saying fuck it to it all, and staying to make love to his gorgeous boyfriend but he couldn't. He had a plan, and that plan couldn’t work if Finn was suspicious.

He reluctantly pulled away, “I'm sure,” Roman said defeatedly. “I'll miss you so much though. Walk me to the door?” Finn nodded, helping himself off the bed and following his boyfriend to the door. When they made it, Roman stopped then kissed him one more time, whispering that he loved him before he left. He walked out the building and immediately saw Finn watching him get into his town car. Roman waved him a goodbye then the driver finally took off.

“So I'm guessing he bought it?” His driver asked Roman once they were a few blocks away.

“Yep, every single word.” Roman smiled, “He has no idea this is about to be his _best_ Valentine's day yet.”

* * *

* * *

 

When Finn woke up in the morning, without Roman's warm body surrounding him, he sighed. It wasn't like Roman didn't go on business trips before, after all he was a very busy man but somehow through all of that, he still made time for Finn. This was the first Valentine's day he would miss in years and even though it was just one day without him, it felt like an eternity. He turned over to Roman’s side of the bed, just to smell his lingering scent on his pillow, but once he laid his head down, Finn felt something strange underneath it. He lifted his head and burrowed his hand into the pillowcase to find a letter attached to the inside. Finn's curiosity piqued as he opened it up and began to read it.

_I knew you wouldn't be able to resist laying on my pillow while I was away. You are as predictable as you are handsome, babe. But, congratulations. You found your first Valentine's day clue. Surprise! I'm not in London at all. Did you honestly think I'd forget about you on the most romantic day of the year? I hope not because I love you, and to show you just how much, I prepared a fun scavenger hunt for you all over the apartment, and city… Find the clues, then you get your biggest prize yet. First one: There's two things I love to do in the kitchen. One of them is you._

_Love, Roman._

Finn smiled at the letter, his heart racing in anticipation as he got out of the bed, and ran into the kitchen. There were two things Roman loved to do in the kitchen, fuck Finn, since it was nice and spacious, and make home cooked meals. When Finn moved in a year ago, Roman cooked for them almost every night. It's how he gained 10 pounds, which he lost again after extensive workouts with his boyfriend.

The first thing Finn did was open the cupboard and look

for the pancake mix. Finn loved pancakes, and Roman’s favorite thing to cook was breakfast. He grabbed the box, then turned it around, only to see another note attached to the back of it.

_Congrats baby, you found your first clue! Please read carefully: I love you in bed, I love you at work, the only place I can’t love you is the place you say it hurts. -Roman_

Finn thought about it for a second, before a light bulb went off in the back of his mind. He ran back into their room, then into the bathroom. See, when Finn moved in, Roman and him decided to do some christening of the house together. They made love _everywhere_ , literally on every surface they could think of… except the bathroom. Finn hated shower sex, as cliche and fun as it may sound, the reality was that shower sex was slippery and dangerous and a big no no for Finn. He opened the dark shower curtains and found a bottle of body wash wrapped up in a bow with a note attached.

_That second clue was too easy, so it's time for a third. Wash that body, clean those abs, touch yourself like I'm there, get dressed and hail a cab. You'll find what you need in a familiar space, where friends are like family, at my ex’s place._

Finn laughed at the clue, then decided to do as he was told, he washed with the expensive soap Roman brought him then got dressed in their room before hailing a cab to Roman's best friend and ex boyfriend’s place. Most men would be threatened by the fact that Roman used to sleep with his best friend in the entire world but not Finn. Dean was a laugh, a fun guy who was happily married now and loved Finn as much as Roman did. He carried no want for Roman and they all were the best of mates. Finn paid the driver, then walked up the path to Dean’s, knocking on the door.

“Hey, that took you long enough.” Dean said before he handed Finn a big present, and a letter. He let Finn inside and Finn opened up the present first. It was a suit, tailor made for Finn's body. He caressed over it quickly, then opened up the fourth letter of the day.

_Your first gift is the suit for tonight, cause we're having a ball, and after everything is done, I’m hoping to have it all. Dean's got you lunch, I brought the dinner, please wear the suit to the Marriott hotel, at 5th at 8, near the dorm where we met, and the place I took you, on our fourth date. I love you, -Roman._

“Don't worry, he told me to make you something light. So I made sandwiches. Well… Seth made the sandwiches, I just stood back and drank coffee. Come on, let's eat then get you dressed up yeah?”

Finn nodded, and followed Dean, into the kitchen. He saw Dean and Seth kiss before they finished up making the sandwiches. Finn sat at the table then read over the note yet again, smiling at it, and the suit. It was just his size, and he knew just by looking at it that it was going to fit perfectly. Roman knew him better than anyone, and the love they shared together was something so much deeper than anything Finn's ever experienced before.

He loved him.

So much that he wished he could spend the rest of his life with him…. as if that were possible.

They never spoke about marriage, Finn was still in school, and Roman traveled a lot for work. Finn knew he wouldn't get the ring anytime soon but the thought of it, being him Roman for the rest of his life, sounded absolutely amazing.

“Finn?” Dean called to him, getting the irishman out of his heavy thoughts, “I asked did you want mayonnaise or mustard?”

“Oh um, mustard.” Finn smiled. “Definitely mustard.”

Seth laughed under his breath while spreading the mustard on the bread, “He is so in love,” he whispered to Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean looked back at Finn, who was still smiling at the suit of all things, “He really is.”

* * *

 Once 8pm hit, Finn was coming out of a cab towards the Marriott hotel. His nerves were on a thousand as he entered and walked up to the front desk. The concierge smiled at him, her red lips wide as Finn tapped the bell a couple of times to make her laugh, then he greeted her with a smile. “Hi, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here? My boyfriend, his name is-..”

“Mr. Reigns.” The woman cut him off unintentionally, and then handed him a small note. “He told me to look out for the guy with the great beard and thick irish accent. He gave me that note for you as well as this key.” She handed him a key card then smiled at him, “Enjoy.”

Finn thanked the woman then quickly opened up the note, a small chocolate truffle was attached to it, along with Roman’s final clues.

_You made it to the promise land where your king awaits, it may have been a couple years back, but I still hope you remember our first date. I spilled wine in your lap, and you smiled at me, now I'm hoping to see that smile for eternity. I'm in the penthouse suite, with your other two presents. Hurry. -Roman._

Finn bit down on his bottom lip, then ran to the elevator. He pressed the up button over and over anxiously, until finally it came. He got in the elevator alone, and thank god he did because he didn't want people to see how nervous he actually was. Finn looked into his reflection against the door of the elevator, fixing his hair before it dinged onto the floor of the penthouse suite. He used his card to open the door, and saw crisp, red roses on the floor. Finn picked one up and smelled the fresh scent breathing into his nostrils, as he walked into the room.

The bed was full of roses, a cliche but beautiful sight for sore eyes. “Roman?” Finn called out to him but he didn’t answer. He thought about sitting on the bed and waiting but as soon as he turned around, the flower in his hand dropped, as his eyes took in his boyfriend, in a robe and nothing else.

“Babe…” Finn was breathless looking at him, “You look...:” he began to walk towards him, but Roman just smiled, and shushed him before walking Finn back towards the bed.

“Hey baby,” Roman whispered, making Finn fall backwards onto the bed. His dangerous blue eyes stared up at Roman’s, whose body was peering out of his robe a bit, that gorgeous chest piece tattoo glaring at Finn, with a nipple that begged Finn to suck it and fuck, he wanted too. “Are you ready for your second present?”

“Yeah baby,” Finn nodded, licking his lips. “I am.”

Roman smiled at him, and disrobed, only to reveal a bow around his erection. Finn giggled at his silly boyfriend, who was smiling smugly at him. Those pale hands wrapped around Roman's thick legs and brought him in closer by both of his asscheeks. “Do you like it?” Roman asked softly, looking down into tempting blue eyes.

“Mm, yeah. I think I do, but I have to test it first.” Finn made sure his eyes were on Roman, and his brown ones on him as he placed his dick in his mouth, with the bow still on. Roman breathed out so deeply as he watched Finn suck, wetting the bow as his lips dragged up and down on his dick. He had Roman grunting and moaning his name again and again, the bow slipped off of Roman and soon, so did Finn's suit. Roman had him undressed in minutes, passionate kisses taking over thoughts as Roman carried Finn into the bath.

There were bubbles everywhere but neither of them seemed to notice. Finn's body moved when Roman moved, their lips connected effortlessly, and with one swift thrust, Roman was deep inside of him, making his boyfriend moan while bubbles surrounded them, and he began to ride his favorite present slowly. It felt like the first time, the way Roman was looking at him. He was so scared that Roman wouldn't fit in, and they were both scared that it wouldn't work but it did, fuck it did and for years now, Finn's had his amazing dick, and still craves it more and more.

He felt Roman gently grabbing at his cheeks, his thrusts becoming slower, to savor the moment, of being with the man he loved more than anything in this entire world. Finn teased his lips near Roman's, and his arms went around his shoulders, brown sugar and ocean blue eyes stared at each other, bodies moved underneath the flowing bubbles and love… took over the entire bathroom.

“I love you so much,” Finn spoke softly against his lips.

“I love you, too.” Roman answered, right before kissing the man he loved yet again.

~

When Finn woke up in the morning, he woke up to Roman, already smiling at him. He smiled back, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss, before getting up to use the bathroom. Finn walked into the bathroom naked, and smiled at his own reflection in the mirror. He had dry cum on his chest but it was okay because he and Roman would shower in a few minutes. He ran his hands through his short hair and the moment he did…

He saw it.

Fuck… it couldn't be…

A ring.

A fucking ring on his finger.

His wedding finger.

Finn looked at the ring, the solid, beautiful silver band that fit so perfectly on his finger. He lost his breath looking at it, this couldn’t be… it wasn't… Finn came back into the room to see Roman seemingly waiting for him with a smile on his face. Finn blushes, his shocked face revealing the ring for Roman, and of course, Roman nods and tells Finn to get over there.

He crawled on the bed, and sat in Roman's lap, their hands entwined, as they stared at each other. “What is this?” Finn asked, softly, his curiosity and heart hoping that it was what he thought it would be.

“Your final present,” Roman said back, with a smile. “I love you, Finn. You've been enough for me since I met you, and I know you hate cliche things that's why I did it this way. I wanted the first thing you saw when you woke up to be that ring. I want a future… with you. I want you to be my husband. I wanna marry you, Finn. Will you marry me?”

Roman barely saw Finn cry, but in this moment his beautiful blue eyes filled with fresh tears. He was saying yesterday how he wished for nothing more than a future with Roman and now, that's exactly what he was offering. He felt Roman wipe a tear away and that's when Finn nodded, making Roman smile. “Yes.” Finn happily sobbed, “Yes I will marry you.”

The kiss afterwards was full of happy tears, excitement and love that they both shared together.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's to Patricia. I didn't get you a card or a real gift but you said my writing was enough and I hope it is. A present from me to you, baloreigns engaged and bubble bath smut. *fat bear.jpg* DO YOU LOVE ME NOW? lmao -Melle


End file.
